Difficult times
by infinitely-kawaii
Summary: How will Nagisa take care of her little brother? How will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

As long as I can remember it's always been my little brother and I. My mom lost her life to a drunk driver. My dad couldn't cope without her. He slowly drank himself to death. I'm only a high school student so I had to think of a way to support my brother and me. If I work at a fast food joint, I won't be making enough to support us. So I've had to rely on underground street fighting. The thing is nobody there knows that I'm a girl. I have to keep fighting if I want to survive. I disguise myself as a boy because it's safer this way. So people won't know my identity. No one other myself knows I fight. When I'm not fighting, I'm attending school or taking care of my brother. I don't know how I'm going to make a good life for him. As it is we're just staying a float. If I actually do get a scholarship, it's not like I can take him with me. I push those thoughts out of my head. I don't need to be worrying about that now. I have to live in the moment, now, not in the future. I'll worry about that later.

It's Monday I wake up my sibling and get him ready for school. After I'm done getting him ready. I get out of my pajamas and put on my uniform for school. Although it isn't cute, it'll do. I make breakfast for the two of us. Then I walk him to school and hurry myself to school also. I look at my watch on my wrist. Crap I'm late! I start running at full force towards the school. I'm in luck for some reason the doors aren't locked. I walk to my first period class. I quietly walking towards my desk, but before I can sit down i'm stopped.  
"I wasn't sure if you were coming today or not. We're truly blessed by your generosity to come Miss. Yamada.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Hayata." I blush  
"No you're not. If you were you would quit coming late to class, no exceptions. Now go sit down Miss. Yamada."  
"Okay." I sigh  
As class goes on I wonder. Why is he so hard on only me? Other kids come to class late too and he doesn't make it a big deal for them? As class ends I hear Mr. Hayata calling me over.  
"You know Miss. Yamada you could be anything you wanted to be. You just don't apply yourself well enough."  
"Oh okay thanks Mr. Hayata. I'll take what you said into consideration." I say as I rush to my next class.  
Before long it's already time to go pick up my brother from school. As I'm rushing out of the school I bump into something. I keep running and don't look back.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going." Someone says  
I get to his school just before the bell rings. I'm so out of breath that I feel wheezy.  
"Sissy is here!" Takumi says  
I hug my little brother. Aw, I missed you so much.  
"I missed you more sissy!" He says immediately  
We lock hands and walk home. What a day it has been.  
** To be continued in the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week goes by quickly. In the blink of an eye it's already Saturday. I wake up early. I have a fight today. As I'm done brushing my teeth, I stare at my long hair in the mirror. I look at myself for a moment and contemplate if I should cut my hair or not. It'll just raise more questions than it will answer later. I decide to put my hair in a bun and put a hat on top of that. I put on some over sized clothes.  
"Yeah that's good." I tell myself  
I leave and close the door as quietly as possible. I start walking to the rough part of town.  
"Hey Shiro is here!" Someone yells  
"Hey guys, so who am I fighting today?"  
" You're fighting Hitzumi. Just so you know he's undefeated." Satsuki says  
Satsuki is a cop. So no one has to worry about getting caught. He's manipulating the system from the inside. Hitzumi finally arrives. I expected to see some big, tough guy. Instead he looks like he's around my age or a little older. That's peculiar. Well whatever I think. He has his own reasons and so do I. We get in front of each other waiting for the referee to blow the whistle. The referee finally does. Before I can do anything he catches me off guard and punches me in the face. My immediate reaction is to start punching too. I keep hearing him grunt in pain. I feel blood oozing from my face. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my brother. Well, whatever that is the least of my worries right now. I kick him really hard in the stomach. While Hitzumi is hunched over grabbing his stomach in pain, I jump onto his back. He and I fall hard onto the concrete. I keep repeatedly hitting his head on the hot, hard concrete. Under me he finally taps out.  
"Shiro wins!" The referee yells  
I just have enough strength to get up. At least I won. I'm waddling to receive my money. I count it, it's a grand. I need to go home now. My brother is probably already awake by now. But before I can go I need to clean up. I look like a mess. On my way walking home I notice a gas station. I instantly rush over to the bathrooms that happen to be located outside. It's pretty much deserted since it's so early in the morning. I start running the cold water as it hits my skin. It feels so good. I wash all the blood from my face. I yank off the hat from my head and untie my hair. I still look horrible but not as bad as before. When I get home I slowly open the door. Great! My brother is still asleep. I rush into the bathroom and hop into the shower. Once I'm done I go into my kitchen and prepare breakfast for my brother and me.  
"Sissy! I smelled something yummy so I knew you were making me something." Takumi says  
"Of course, you're my most favorite person in the whole world. It's the least I could do." I respond  
We spend the rest of the day watching cartoons and playing card games. It's difficult to raise a kid by yourself. I'm exhausted by the time it comes to going to bed. First I put my brother to bed then I walk to my bed. I fall asleep instantly as I hit the pillow.  
**To be continued in the next chapter 3.**


End file.
